gruffsanboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Jason McAllen
Mark McAllen, a grown son of Zeus, was working on his ranch in Texas one day when a beautiful woman was strolling in the desert. He instantly realised it was Aphrodite, the goddess of Love. Damn she's hot he thought to himself as she past no wonder she's the goddess of love. ''They began to talk about life, how it was on Olympus and how it was down in Texas. He invited her in to his house. They had some wine and a bite to eat, and after about an hour they where both drunk. And after that night one thing led to another. When Mark awoke Aphrodite had gone. Nine months had passed and Mark heard no word from Aphrodite, not even a letter. But this kind of thing had happened when his mother had a child with Zeus. A week later, on a blazzing day a basket was sent to Mark's door. A reed basket with a red blanket inside. Wrapped in the blanket was a baby. Mark had already had another son, named Matieus. Matieus was the son of Anaideia, Goddess of ruthlessness, shamelessness, and unforgivingness. Mark's siblings also had demigod children, so to keep them all safe they made a desicion. When the children were very young their parents decided to split them up for safety. They decided they would each take their own children and move away from eachother. They made this decision to keep them safe. The parents did not want to lose their kids, so they decided not to send them to Camp. The family gave their hugs and said their goodbyes and went their separate ways, trying to get as far away from each other as possible. Mark, Matieus, and Jason said goodbye and headed to Texas. Jason was home schooled by his father, while Matieus was allowed to go to regular school. His father only tought him about greek stuff, myths, writting etc. He always loved to read about the gods and stuff. He could never read English and he would get very upset about it. His father would always responed with It's because you're special.'' At aged three while Jay, Matieus, and his dad where about someone broke into the house. When they returned the place was trashed, nothing was taken but every thing was broken. The table was turned the TV, smashed to oblivion and the sofa torn to shreds. What ever did this was much bigger and angryer than a man. At aged 6 while Jay was playing in the front garden a man in a black trench coat . He asked Jason question about his mother. After Jason told him all that his father had told him, the man asked Jay to come with him. The began to walk away when Jays dad called to the Jay to come back. Jay ran back to the house and he swore that he heared the man growl. He bagan to follow Jason, his father shot at the mans leg, and Jay saw that it wasn't bleeding. The man ran away from the house. When Jason was 8 and his father and Matieus were out of the house Jason heard a knock on the door. His father had forbidden him to open it to any one while he was away. He reamined silent. But the knock from the door kept going, a womans voice called to him. ''I know you're in there Jason McAllen. Open the door, I woun't hurt you. ''He voice sounded warming and welcoming and it seemed to draw him in. He walked slowly as if he was sleep walking towards the door. He thought he saw feather like patterns on the window. He began to turn the door nob to open the door when he heared a loud shriek from behind the door. His father was there holding a knife in his hand. Under him was a pile of dust, that was getting swept away by the wind. When Jason had reached aged 12, his father never left him in the house alone, he seemed never to leave his side. Jason's room was getting to small for him so his father had aloud him to choose any other room in the house. Jason wanted the attic, which he had never been to because it was under lock and key. His father declined saying that it had terable mold and that rats lived up there. When Jason was 15 Matieus ran away from home. Jason's dad was always out on the ranch looking for Matieus. Jason was left home by himself many times. This went on for a year, and Jason felt neglected. Finally Matieus returned, and they all got an invitation to a family reunion. After many years, the family decided that it was time they came back together. They sent out letters and invited everyone. When they came together they were having a fun time. They were telling each other stories about their lives, jokes, and playing around. It did not stay happy for long, when a crazy lady came running from trees screaming and tripping every once in a while. The lady ran towards the family and started to attack Matieus. Tora ran up to them and pushed the woman off who then attacked Tora. The lady killed Tora and then it seemed like she came to her senses and she ran away. The family was shaken up and did not know what to do about Tora and Matieus. To make matters worse a group of Scythian Dracanae came out of the trees and started to attack. The adults started to fight them off with weapons that had morphed from watches, rings, and pens, but the kids had no idea what to do. The adults were holding them off but not doing much. A shadow then passed over head. Above them were Pegasi! When they landed teenagers jumped off and started to fight. After about 10 minutes there were many piles of golden dust. The teenagers told the kids they needed to get to Camp Half-Blood. So they took them to camp were they were now reside. They found out that the woman who attacked them was Maya Jenson, a past camper. Category:Camp Category:Charrie Category:WIP